Talk:Tyrant/Achievements
Speedy Achievement Decks The following decks are being suggested and used in several Speedy achievements that are considered tricky to complete. Mawcor Rush Play cards in the order shown. The idea of this deck is to Rally your Mawcor to high damage and hope that Flurry procs, which will Flurry-Crush the enemy Commander. Mawcor is rewarded for finishing Mission 66, while LoT is rewarded for finishing Mission 90. Malort is an alternative Commander. Mortar Bunker (rewarded for finishing Mission 73) is an alternative for Asylum. It is arguable if a fourth card should be added. A second Mawcor is potentially viable, as if they are played first, they will activate on the 7th and 9th turns along with the Asylums. Alternatively, here are several different Action cards that are potentially viable as a fourth card: *Electromagnetic Pulse *Chaos Wave *Mend Wounds *Airstrike *Pandemic *Injection If you use four cards instead of three with a single Mawcor, there is a 25% chance that Mawcor is at the bottom of the deck. Also, Flurry has a 50% chance to proc per turn, so it's entirely possible that you may find yourself in the 12.5% of 75%, where Flurry failed to proc on turns 7, 9 and 11. Vengeant Flurry Play cards in the order shown. The idea of this deck is to Rally your Vengeant to high damage and hope that Flurry procs, which will attack the enemy Commander with up to 3 Flurry attacks each time Flurry procs. You need to finish Mission 93, then jump to Winter Solstice, and finish Winter Solstice 4 to get Tabitha. You need to win once with Mawcor Rush in any of the WS missions (like Winter Solstice 1) to get Vengeant. Harbor Command and Mortar Bunker are rewards from previous main missions. Sometimes you might want an additional Harbor; this raises the same risk of Mawcor Rush. Additionally, against any opponent who lacks a status effect (like Jam) that would interfere with the rush, the far-easier-to-obtain Thadius can be substituted for Tabitha. Note, in particular, that the Vengeant is immune to Weaken on account of having 0 base attack, so Tabitha isn't necessary to counter that. Note: If you just finished Mission 93, the map Arctis Prime (eight map tiles to the right / where Winter Solice is located) is still locked. Reload the game and scroll eight tiles to the right to find it unlocked. 17:08, April 1, 2014 (UTC)aPlayer Imperial Fear Play cards in the order shown. The idea of this deck is to deal high damage directly to the enemy Commander without risking the 50% proc chance of Flurry, while slipping in surprised direct attack damage. Tactical Infiltrators cost 12,000 each. Freddie and Eva are alternative Commanders for this deck. A less accessible variant is to use a third Front Line Warrior instead of the second Tactical Infiltrator. Xeno Fear Deck idea by Shadowmaru and DarkBlood. Play cards in the order shown. The idea of this deck is to Siege out whatever Wall some enemies occasionally play, then deal all damage directly to the enemy Commander without risking the 50% proc chance of Flurry. Pathrazers cost 8,000 each. Alternatives for Glorious Assault include Relinquish Power, Maximum Damage (requires ) and Full Power (requires ). Speedy Core debates : Mission 90 is impossible because of enfeeble and strike. So I used a Warehouse instead of an Asylum. *It's not impossible; I and others have done it. I'll admit it takes plenty of luck to do it using Asylum, so Warehouse might very well be a better choice. User:Player_03 t/ 17:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Player 03: Playing two Asylums is unlikely to help here - the enemy commander will force you to heal your Mawcor before playing the other Asylum, meaning the second Asylum would only activate after the Mawcor's first attack. Having a second Asylum does not significantly improve your chances of killing the enemy commander, but it does add a 25% chance of you not drawing the Mawcor on the first turn, which would mean a near-guaranteed loss. : The Mawcor method is a chance % anyway. But you have to heal your mawcor. If you can't do it with fear units. 2x asylum and a healing action card is the best % chance. (Albiet a low chance.) You trying to get lucky. Failure or just impossible achievement? Mawcor deck on mission 66 doesn't work,that's for sure. The enemy will either play draco queen/hatchet and my freaking mawcor doesn't hit them for jack,or it will either play asylum so the commander will take no damage. Forgot to mention that the commander has weaken 2,so that's just a lot of damage going out. Speedy blightlands is really impossible. Why Imperial Fear cannot work with speedy M144? '--Actually it can' Lets make a calculation: Stormrunner Rally All 2 minus Enemy's Weaken all 1, that is Rally All 1 At the ninth Round: We have a 3 attack Stormrunner, 3 attack TI, 4 attack TI, and 4 attack FLW, but for the fifth card, it is not weakened which means 5 attack. 0+3+4+4+5=16, and farewell to the Emanuel I've tried several times with Imperial Fear and it works out well enough if you get Stormrunner early out. Franniss 15:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) That was based on an assumption that the enemy plays 4 Assaults. *So on turn 7, we have Stormrunner at 3 Attack (standard), TI at 3 (Fear), TI not ready, and FLW at 4 (unaligned). *On turn 9 we have Stormrunner at 3 Attack (standard), TI at 3 (Fear), TI at 4 (Fear), FLW at 4 (standard with Crush 2) and FLW at 5 (unaligned). If the first FLW is aligned, it will have to kill the enemy in its front to deal 2 Crush damage. Add the damage to Commander again, and we have 0 +3 +4 +2 +5=14 - but Emanuel here has 15 Health and Refresh, not enough to kill him in one turn. This can become a highly probable chance that your Stormrunner couldn't kill enemy's opening assault with its measely 3 Attack (since only Tiamat has 3 Health, others have 4+), and calcs do show that "4 enemy Assaults by turn 8" is 33.57% chance (not really, it's actually 29.37%, the extra 4% is 3 Assaults followed by Mortar), so the success rate is 22.55%, less reliable than Mawcor Rush. But yes, 22.55% stands for 1 in 5, a decent chance for an achievement-based deck. I'll fix that soon. Hakdo 16:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC) if u use mawcor , covered fire is good action About Vengeant Flurry Please don't add evaluation results for earlier missions, for the core cards can only be obtained late. In fact I only use this to grind in Winter Solstice now, but later I may try on Homeworld speedy. Akumaxx ws 13:30, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure I agree. It's still useful for players who might have put the more difficult early speedy acheivements off until later (I used a slight variant on it for Speedy Blightlands, say.) --RuriRuriRuri 01:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Retest Achievement Decks The new Evaluate Decks version include the ability to test most of the achievement decks that we couldn't before (specifically, the annihilator achievements). All the annihilator decks probably should be rerun through the simulator. 01:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) * Yes, some of us have already submitted updated results. Feel free to help as the few of us here don't have time to do everything. Slivicon 03:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Achievements Rewards with broken links Both Mobile Fortress and Xillafang appear to have broken links, I tried fixing (name achievement attribute was missing on each) but wasn't enough! :( Uizito 12:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC)